This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Membrane organization of receptors can be altered by various membrane proteins. Caveolin1 is one of the most important members of this class that widely interacts with many other proteins and is known to form membrane domains. I have performed FCS, scanning-FCS, RICS and N&B analysis in live cells expressing fluorescent proteins to understand how caveolin1 alters membrane organization of receptors.